


A Thornless Rose

by AsterMoon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Anger Management, Attempted Murder, Belonging, F/M, Falling In Love, First Times, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Rose - Freeform, Serial Killers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: We have all heard the story of 'Jeff the Killer', (If you haven’t . . . well go read that first, I’m sure you can find it in creepy pasta) the thirteen-year-old boy named Jeff who killed his own family has been killing non-stop; people say it was the bullying that made him like that. Others say that he was always insane and he snapped, but have you been inside a killer’s mind? Now seventeen years old killer returns to the place where it all began, overhearing a conversation of couple teenagers they talked of his old home. A girl in the group says interesting things about him let's see if Jeff can change her mind, or would she change his . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RainOverTheMoon presents this cheesy intro for "A Thonless Rose" Enjoy!

Intro

* * *

 

A _rose_ is born with thorns in a way to protect themselves from herbivores, plant-eating animals seeking for sweet things to eat. A _rose_ is one thing they crave a for, it is one of the sweetest tasting plants. Instantly being a target, a _rose_ has thorns for protection to survive and reproduce. Though what if a _rose_ wasn't born with thorns; it be an easy target, wouldn't it? Even a curious carnivore would be interested at the thorn-less _rose_. What would it do to this sweet thing, devour it savoring the moment or protect it so no one else will touch it and see its grace?


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff get's curious about a girl who owns a white cat that has a collar with a familiar address, wanting to prove the girl wrong he fails and discovers a new burning sensation below the belly.

Walking on the sidewalk next to the busy traffic, passing a couple people some stared him while others looked away instantly. He was used to having eyes on him, guess it was natural to look at something different. It's not every day you see a guy with a great smile ear to ear, he loved their terrified looks but even someone like him would want them to stop staring every once in a while, he needed a low profile right now. It's simple really if they knew who he was, well- they'll all run away.

Recently he’s been going out in public during the day, at first that was difficult because of the stupid sun but he found a pair of neat dark sunglasses. Well more like killed a biker for them but you get the idea, yesterday he got brand new hoodie its lovely nice and clean and pure white. He loves it. He always got new ones when the old ones were too worn out or just dirty, it looks great when the first couple stains of blood soak in, red just pops out making him look great. During the day, he didn’t kill only if I really had the urge to do so but at night, he lurks around having so much fun, so much fun he had.

He decided to visit the old town he lived in where he got his lovely face, there's been an urge pulling him back and something in the back of his mind telling him he had to. Smiling to himself, he read the name to the familiar town welcoming him he put his hood up. He entered the town where he became **Jeff the Killer**.

“I’ll visit my home I wonder what became of it.”

After an hour or so of walking he entered the suburbs, he felt his heart race when he saw the familiar street and a bus stop. Staring he walked slower to it, "They added a bench," he mumbled kicking the wooden bench; it looked new maybe they just added. Something white caught his eye it stood out on the green grass and it stared at him with piercing violet eyes. A cat.

Making his way towards it, it didn't move a muscle the cat just stared at him. Crouching down right in front of it Jeff tilted his head, "Most animals usually run away." The cat was wearing a red collar it looked nice against its fur he thought reaching for the cat’s pendant shaped as a heart, **Kenta** was the name engraved on it. Jeff extended a finger and tapped his nose, nothing it didn't move, moving his hand to its ear the cat instantly rubbed its head in Jeff’s hand purring with delight. What a strange cat he thought as he looked back at his collar and flipped the pendant to see the address, he must meet the cat’s owner.

"How interesting," he gave the cat a wide grin showing his teeth and gums.

Kenta's ears flicked and his head turned finally looking away from Jeff; curious to see what got the cat’s attention he looked behind him. A bus was stopped a block away from the bus stop they were at, looking back at the cat its eyes seem to sparkle. "Is your owner on the bus," he scratched behind the ears.

The bus was stopped at a stop sign near Jeff now with the screeching sound of the doors opening and teen voices chattering filling his ears. The sound of feet made their way out of the bus tapped the ground.

"Finally!" a teen male with black short hair voice shouted.

"Stop shouting yelling Marcus," a girl with long black curly hair that stopped at the middle of her back said with her voice irritated.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones, have a nice afternoon," another girl who had her blonde hair in a bun with a calm happy voice said.

A scruffy laugh made Jeff raise an eyebrow, "No problem Rose I'll see you guys tomorrow." That was his old bus driver, the old man was still alive.

The bus drove off, "Ugh I thought today was Friday, damn I hate this why can't spring break already be here!" the boy named Marcus yelled.

"Shut up, Marcus!" the nameless girl yelled.

"You shut up, Elizabeth!" Marcus snapped.

"Wow, the both of you can't go a minute without fighting," Rose giggled.

"You try having a brother like this idiot,"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"I do have one but he's just turned seven months," the girl's voice was cheerful.

"Lucky you," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Meow," Kenta the white cat that was staring right at them meowed.

The one named Rose looked at the direction of the call, "Kenta!" she cheered and the cat left Jeff’s side instantly.

"He's like a dog waiting for you," Marcus said.

"He’s so adorable," Elizabeth baby talked.

Jeff looked behind him with the bottom half of his face covered by his shoulder. The girl named Rose was obviously the cat's owner and she was now holding Kenta in her hands, then she looked over at Jeff as he stared at her behind dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me," she called out to him, "Were you with him?"

Jeff nodded in response.

"Oh, thank you for keeping him company," she smiled just like an innocent child.

"Not at all," He stood with his back still to them, "He's an interesting cat."

The girl laughed as she petted her cat, "Thank you, have a nice day."

Nodding he stood unmoved, waiting for them to walk away. Hearing footsteps fade he began to follow at a distance. They didn’t even notice him, he could easily end them.

"What a weirdo," the boy mumbled and despite the distance, Jeff heard him as clearly as a needle falling in a silent room.

"Look, who's talking," his sister snickered.

Just when the guy was going to talk back at her Rose interrupted him, "That's rude." Her words made Jeff raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" both siblings said.

"It's not nice to say things about someone you don't know," she sternly looked at them.

"So, you don't think it was weird that he just stood there?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "I have to agree with him on this one."

"Maybe he's not good with talking to people or just felt awkward and didn't know to leave or not?" she tilted her head, "You never know maybe he's a shy person."

"What makes you say that?" both siblings asked in unison then glared at each other for a second.

"I don't know I just think it's rude to judge people," she sighed

"But I wasn't judging I just thought it was weird and that made me think he was weird am I bad person for thinking this?" he asked, "It's not like I was judging him it's just my opinion and if I was him I couldn't care less what others thought of me cause I don't."

"That's because you don't think at all," Elizabeth said as she asked Rose for Kenta.

Ignoring the fact that his sister insulted him he changed the conversation, "Oh- hey guess what?"

Both girls asked, "What?"

"Today my English class when to the library and I went on one of the computers and found an article about a parricide that happened in your house," he bluntly said.

Rose stopped walking with the two others halting in their tracks, "Huh?"

“A parricide it’s when someone kills his own parents- ah but he killed his brother too so it could be a fratricide- no a parricide, the killing of one’s own father, mother or close relatives-, “

“Marcus, what are you talking about,” Rose asked startled.

“I read an article today about a murder who killed his own family, it happened at your house the guy lived at your place before you moved here oh but the best part it’s that he was just a kid when he did it. Can you believe it!” Marcus grinned.

"Yeah, I heard that too some Mr. Ramirez and Mrs. Evans were talking about it last year," Elizabeth petted the cat, "I would've had told you but you just moved here two months ago and I forgot."

"You're lying," Rose told them both.

Both of them said no.

"You want to hear how it happened?" Marcus was eager to tell her.

Rose sighed and reached for her cat, "Go ahead it's not like I'm going to change your mind by saying no."

"Another daily report on Marcus obsession with serial killers," Elizabeth put her hand on her hip.

Marcus gave them a creepy laugh that he totally failed at before he began, "Well there was this family who moved into that house, two young boys and their parents and well the two boys got bullied and one of the bullies had a knife, so one of the boys uh um James? No Jack?"

"Jeff you idiot, the other one was named Liu," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway Jeff well he fought back somehow grabbing the knife I think he stabbed him in the arm but he didn't really need it cause he beat the shit out of them. Jeff won the fight but they had to run away because they'd be blamed for it even though it was self-defense- anyway well the next day came and police came over asking for the boys, the older brother Liu took the blame and he ended up going to juvie. After that, a couple days pass and Jeff went to some kid's birthday party cause his mom made him to, and turns out the bully was there and he began attacking Jeff and Jeff fought back but somehow I don't remember how though he got vodka- no wait was it bleach? Well anyway it got all over him and the bully caught Jeff on fire I think or was it a candle- I can’t remember? After being turned off by his mother and other adults they rushed to the hospital and it's revealed that the bully confessed and that Liu his bro was going to be released from juvie."

"Anyway Jeff got like these burns all over and the bleached turned his skin paper white with his lips burnt all red and his hair got singed to black from brown, and in the article I was written that he loved it and told his mom though the doc said it was probably the medication that he was acting strange. Oh, and since Liu just came from juvie they wanted to make sure that he wasn't a bad kid so they requested that the parents put hidden recorders around the house, who does that?” He laughed. “But they did and two days later news came out that the bullies were all dead and that they found Jeff's family all dead but him, there’s rumors that the police said the recorders caught some noise late at night at the kitchen then crying in the restroom, that it was Jeff and his mom walked in on him doing something with the knife, they Jeff burnt his eyelids off, then asked his mom if he was beautiful and his mom said yes and that she was going to tell his father but she didn't do that instead she said to get the gun and later there's just a bunch of screaming and the last thing that was recorded was Jeff saying 'go to sleep’. It’s not a finished case because they haven’t caught the guy but they closed it." Marcus gasped for air, "Creepy right? The kid killed his own family."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "When did this happen?"

"I think I remember the teacher say three," Elizabeth yawned.

"Officially four years ago but I’m going to research on it more, they say that maybe he just ran away cause they were a couple killings for weeks after, so the police began staying out on patrol and they even had a couple military soldiers," Marcus said.

"The military that's a bit much?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's a bunch of baloney," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, yeah the police did start having patrols in the street but there was no military he thought, the media just loves exaggerating things, he left because he got bored here and started going around the states.

"Crazy huh," Marcus grinned.

"Well I guess but when I think about it, you said he was a kid right and being bullied and having something like that happen to you I think anyone will lose it eventually," Rose frowned, "But what gets me I don’t understand is his mother just gave up on him. Instead of helping her own son she just disowned him in a second, he must of have felt horrible hearing his own mother say that that had to be what pushed him over the edge instead of loving him and saying he shouldn’t do something like that she- that’s so wrong, everything could have been avoided."

"Why do you that, I feel bad for him now," Marcus pouted.

"I always felt bad for him," Elizabeth said, "I just think he shouldn't have killed his whole family."

"That’s true I couldn’t do that, but everyone has their limits," Rose frowned.

"Would you be scared if you saw him and he was trying to kill you?" Marcus asked.

Now, this is getting interesting thought, Jeff.

"I'd be terrified if someone was trying to kill me but I’d try to get him away from my family.  Maybe if I try to be friends with him I try to help him become a better person and stop killing," She nervously laughed, "But there’s no way that will happen."

"I can actually imagine you trying to do something like that," Marcus laughed with Elizabeth giggling.

As if, she would just try to run away like the others, he should test it tonight Jeff smirked.

“I'll see you tonight, Rose.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rose got home thirty minutes later than usual because of Marcus and Elizabeth she knew her mother was going to ask why reaching for the doorknob she shivered when she made contact as she remembered what her friends talked about minutes ago. She cursed at Marcus, why did he have to have such a strange hobby. Smiling she shook it off and twisted the knob. "I'm home!" Shouted the blonde as the scent of home cooked meal hit her nose making her mouth water.

"In the kitchen," her mother’s voice shouted from the kitchen

"Where's dad and Ciel?" Rose asked seeing that both her father and baby brother weren’t in the kitchen as she entered.

"Upstairs, why are you late was there a lot of traffic?" There it was her mother, worried for her every second of the day. But Rose didn’t find it annoying she loved having her mother worry for her meant she loved so much.

"No there wasn't, I was talking to Marcus and Elizabeth," She answered as she put her cat Kenta down on the floor who she had been holding.

"The Michaelis twins?" Her mother turned away from where she stood in front of the oven. “It’s alright, you know I just want to know if you're okay, my parents never wondered about me and they still don’t.”

"Yeah," Rose nodded as she walked over to her to give her a quick ‘I’m home’ hug, "Thank you, mom."

Her mother’s parents, Rose has never met them before and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Rose mother never talked as if she was fond of them and never gave away too much information about them either but Rose knew they weren’t good parents. Because her mother like now will say small things about them.

 

_‘My parents didn’t celebrate my birthday, they thought it was a waste of money’_

_‘My mother didn’t care if came home late’_

_‘My father was always drunk’_

_‘I’m glad I was an only child’_

 

These were some things that her mother would let slip out of her mouth, Rose never asked or furthered conversation she could tell her mother had no interest in it. They were just facts that would slip out and all Rose would say is ‘thank you’. She was thankful for having a mother who loved her so much, of course, she loved her father as well. Speaking of her father he entered the kitchen with her baby brother in his arms.

“Welcome home, Sweetheart,” Her father hugged her along with ciel.

"Hi dad I’m home, "Rose smiled as she grabbed her brother, "Hello Ciel!!"

Her brother laughed as her father gave her a kiss on the head and then he walked over to go pick at the food but got his hand smacked by mom.

“I’ll set the table hun,” her father kissed her mother on the cheek. “Rose, play with Ciel in the living room.”

Rose nodded and went to sit in the living room with Ciel in her laps as Kenta hoped on next to them, she played with Ciel by moving him close to Kenta and then pulling him back as soon as her baby brother was about to touch him making Ciel laugh in the cutest way possible. Rose stopped for a second because she noticed a figure outside the window but nothing was there. She raised an eyebrow maybe she imagined it. Getting called to the kitchen to eat and she stood and walked over and set Ciel up in his high-chair. After eating she took care of Ciel as mother and father had date night in the living room, which was a movie as Rose was in her room for a while until her father came for Ciel at eight. Saying goodnight to her parents she showered and finished her homework for the day and jumped into bed as she turned on some tunes on her radio drifting her to asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been an hour since Rose turned off the light from her room upstairs, Jeff thought to himself how the girl was lucky to get his old room. A tree wasn’t on the lot before was planted next to her window was close to one of the branches, Jeff easily reached for the window to see if it was open.

Lucky him, opening the window the young male entered as he moved the curtains out of the way to his old room that was now unfamiliar to him, he glanced around looking at the room. Of course, it was different. His eyes landed on the bed with covers that moved up and down. Getting closer he stopped when he heard movement, the cat had woken up and was staring at him. Jeff raised a finger to his lips motioning to the cat to be silent. As if understanding the cat put his head back down and closed his eyes, having no interest in him.

Standing next to her, Jeff looked down at down at Rose's who was sleeping on her back. At first, he was surprised because the girl’s hair that was in a bun earlier was now down revealing long locks of blonde that were almost as long as the girl herself. The blonde spread over the bed as some hanged over the edge, Jeff stared it was as if she was a painting. He acknowledged the fact that it was a beautiful setting and it gave him a burning sensation inside him and that made him want to make the painting more beautiful. Jeff grinned, her hair would look lovely in red. He gently removed hair that was on her skin, it was soft. Bending over he hovered over her getting a closer look at her, slowly he reached for the knife in his pocket as the burning sensation got bigger the more he looked at her. He wanted to bathe her in blood-

"What the hell," his breath hitched; as his knees went weak and ended on them on the floor. He covered mouth quickly and looked at her making sure he didn’t wake her.  He cursed. The burning sensation Jeff felt isn't like the one he got in stomach no this one was lower. It was making him have trouble breathing and his body felt hot. What the hell is going on, he had never felt like this. He clenched the sheets-

"Rose."

Her name came out of his mouth unintentionally- Wait, was this is her fault, was she the reason he was like this, was she the reason for this heat? Damn, just thinking of her made Jeff’s chest tightened, how the hell was she doing this to him. She’s asleep. He had to kill her, he needs to do it now or this heat- man his pants feel really uncomfortable. His breathing began to get heavy, just when he was going to move his hand from the sheets to grab the knife the bed moved and he froze.

The painting had moved and she was now on her side facing him with her left hand on his. Staring the burning sensation eased a bit at her touch. The hand was so soft and much smaller than his, but the sensation grew once more when she mewled pressing her lips with one another, looking at her face Jeff swallowed. Was he nervous, no Jeff the Killer doesn't get nervous he’s Jeff and he needs to kill -

Jeff’s free hand went to her cheek, then to her neck that was smooth. He traced her collarbone causing her to breathe in making her lips press lightly against each other again. Roses full lips, light pink and so soft; he traced a fingertip lightly on them, his hand began caressed her cheek as her face got closer to him.

What the fuck am is he doing, he realized he was the one getting close to her. Backing up he quickly fell on his butt and scattered as back as possible as he could from her, which was the closet door. Jeff looked over at her, what was he going to do just now? Shit, my pants are getting unpleasant; he removed his eyes away from Rose and looked down at his pants. Realizing why he wondered if he was sexually frustrated; but he wasn’t one to get sexually aroused easily or wanted it. He’s had sex before but it wasn’t anything amazing, he got hard when he did it, it was a normal physical reaction. But why the hell was he having an erection right now and why did it feel so painful.

Confused and irritated he looked over at Rose sleeping on the bed, he grunted, "What the fuck is wrong with me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made to the end and is looking forward to the next chapter, I'm glad I got your attention.  
> Next Chapter Coming On: May 10, 2017!
> 
> Don't forget to comment I would appreciate a Kudos, Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff kills a prostitute and feeds a cat, Rose goes to the movies with her friends and ends up being rescued by Jeff from a bear. At the end of the night, the carnivore and prey make a deal that involves sharing a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to say about a little event that happened while I was writing this . . . I was writing part of this while I was waiting for my class to be open at college.  
> So anyway, I was writing and it's the part where Jeff is killing someone, not saying who you're going to read it in a bit. Well as soon as I write down that Jeff stabs the person I hear a chilling scream come down from the hallway from where I'm sitting. I seriously thought it was Jeff and I was next.  
> Of course, it wasn’t Jeff and no one got hurt it was just a girl who her friends scared her. She seriously sounded like she was getting murdered.

 

It's one in the morning at night and frustrated and pissed were the emotions the Killer felt now. That did not go the way he planned, Jeff was supposed to scare her to death; literally. It was unthinkable, it was the first he couldn’t kill someone and it was frustrating. Why did he hesitate, Jeff the Killer doesn’t hesitate? _What was wrong with him._

He had ran out the room, well more like he jumped out the window and where was he now? Walking around a damn alley in that bad side of town like any cliché horror film has the main character do. He felt pathetic, he couldn’t kill a fucking little girl and she was perfect. The way she slept, her soft skin, her long blonde hair, she was something out of a fairy tale.  Oh, he would’ve painted the perfect with her; everything would’ve have been red. The most beautiful murder Jeff the killer would have created, just thinking about it got him _aroused._ **Aroused.** Why the fuck did he get aroused? Was his body that desperate to fuck? Sure, it has been a while, the last time he did it was with that stupid game-obsessed kid Ben but he never had this problem before. Why her? Jeff didn’t find anyone arousing, sex meant nothing for him. He fucked them got off and done.

He ran a hand through his hair and shoved his hand back into his pocket fiddling with his knife, he needed to kill. Jeff looked around as he exited the alley, there was an old man sitting on a carboard box. He didn’t look fun, the old bastard would die from Jeff just saying, boo!

“What a boring night-.“

"Hey there," a female voice cooed behind him. Turning around he saw a woman wearing a cheap short mini-skirt and a tank top that her breasts were ready to burst from, wearing tall stilettos. She looked as if she was in her late twenties, "Oh, you’re a kid-,” the woman eyes landed on his scars.

Looking around he noticed other lady’s and other ones being picked up by old men in vehicles, ah he was in the red light district.

“Young adult I would say.”

The lady looked at him as she twirled her red-dyed shoulder length hair. “You got money?”

“I have enough for you,” Jeff smirked making her flinch.

Looking at the ground she bit her red lip, “Fine; I don’t care how much it’s been awhile since I had someone young, c’mon.” She turned on her heel leading the way down the street. “You better be fun I’m tired of old men lasting less than five minutes.”

“Oh, you’ll be begging me to stop.”

“Rough?”

“Something like that.”

“Whatever I’m down for any kinks, as long it’s not pissing or shitting on me.”

“That sounds disgusting.”

“Tell me about it, one of the girls I know had dirty bastard try that on her.”

“Maybe he thought you girls look good in shit, I mean you are all pretty dirty, aren’t you?”

The girl glanced at Jeff who had a smile on his face, “You’re the one that’s doing me, so what makes you think you're any better?”

“I’m the dirtiest human alive, I’m just tainting everyone along as I live but don’t worry I won’t take a shit on you I like regular toilets, you’re another type of toilet.”

“Has anyone told you, you have a way with words?” She said as they both entered a questionable Motel 9.

Looking around Jeff smiled greeting the startled receptionist that handed the red head a key without a word, “I’ve been told I’m quite romantic.”

The girl laughed as she looked at the key number, “You need new friends.”

“I’ll consider that,” Jeff analyzed the building, it was trash.

He looked at the girl in front of him who stopped at the elevator doors, she wasn’t great but he could have some fun. Her hair will blend with her blood making it darker, her skin was nice light brown and she had dark brown eyes with long eyelashes that were false. Walking in they waited in silence as the elevator reached the third floor. Walking down the hallway they reached room 313, entering the smell of dust and cigarettes lurked in the room, it wasn’t great room. Bed, table, cheap tv, closet and a restroom he was defiantly not taking a shit in.

As soon as Jeff closed the door behind him the woman took off her tank top and wiggled out of her skirt revealing red laced matching underwear. Jeff raised an eyebrow he like her choices but he still preferred white, especially on skin like hers it would have looked lovely, “Got a name?”

Crawling on the bed she spoke, “Veronica.” She said in a Spanish accent, “What are you waiting for get over here and take off your clothes.”

Making his way towards she laid on her back and opened her legs giving Jeff room to hover over her, “I like my clothes on.”

She wrapped her around his neck pulling him closer as Jeff placed both his hands on either side of her balancing himself, “Shy?” Her had slithered down his chest and stop at his front nether regions, she looked at him. “You’re not hard, don’t tell me you're impotent.”

“Nah, you just need to turn me on to get me to react.” Jeff grinned making her flinch again. He loved it.

She nodded and tilted her head forward kissing him with Jeff doing the same as he reached inside his pocket grabbing his knife. Veronica undid the front of his pants and played with the band of his boxer briefs.

“Hey, Veronica,” Jeff said as I began gracing my lips down her neck.

She hummed before speaking, “Yeah?”

“Go to sleep,” he whispered when his lips made his way back up to her ear.

"Excuse me-" she pulled back to look at him only to have her eyes widen in fear, seeing himself in her dark brown eyes. Knife above my head with a wide smile on his face, "AAAaammmhh-"

He covered her mouth with his left hand as he lashed out on her, spilling her red-hot fluids everywhere plunging the knife repeatedly at her chest. Veronica struggled for a few awhile but no movement was made. Blood was everywhere it looked wonderful on his pullover, his knife was dripping of blood as he sat over the dead distorted corpse that twitched a finger. Jeff looked at his reflection in bloodied knife, a smile ear to ear looked at him but he wasn’t smiling.

“How boring,” He looked down at her.

It didn’t satisfy him. Getting off Veronica he looked at her lifeless face, eyes opened, mouth slightly agape with blood on them along with her cheeks. This wasn’t a painting he wanted to make, it was pretty but not beautiful. He didn’t get it. Why couldn’t he killed Rose earlier, was it because it was in his room? It didn’t make any sense. Groaning he fixed himself up and looked at himself, “I can’t go out like this?”

He loves the way the blood looked on his pullover but society just doesn’t understand beauty. Leaving his work behind in the room he walked down the hallway, his eyes stopped a sign with the words ‘LAUNDRY’.

“How convenient."

* * *

 

An alarm went off in Rose’s room, waking her up. She stretched and yawned sitting up she removed hair from her face, she frowned. She had forgotten to braid her hair last night after studying and now it was everywhere and in knots, getting up she stopped when she noticed her window was open along with her curtains. “Did I open the window last night, I have to stop doing things half asleep last time for some reason I raised the toilet seat and I fell in in the morning.” She yawned closing her eyes as she closed the window. “Mm, I have to pee.”

Brushing her teeth and washing her face she grabbed her hairbrush and walked out and out of her room, “Mom, can you help me brush my hair?”

“Ask your father he hasn’t left yet, I’m making breakfast!”

“Kay!” “Dad, help me out.”

“Hahaha, you look haystack!”

Sitting outside on the branch outside the room Jeff mumbled to himself, “Did she seriously not see me?” He was having a hard time believing that she didn’t notice him when he was right in front of her as she closed the window. He stayed sitting there as he heard the voices inside, he’s home was gone replaced with something warm.

Footsteps entered the room, “You’d think I’d remember to tie my hair after so long.” Jeff relaxed as he sat sitting back onto the base of the tree as he heard Rose movements outside. Rose opened her closet door picking out her clothes for the day, she glanced at her phone and saw she had received a text. “It’s from Marcus- Turn on the tv and go to channel 5.” Rose debated on doing it or not, “He’s going to ask me at school if I did or not.” Turning on the news channel she began to change.

“-motel 9 on Maple St. has been shut down due to the investigation. The murder is said to have happen at around midnight a set time has not been concluded. The victims who were found at the scene is a twenty-eight year old female who worked in prostitution and a male receptionist to be forty-five who worked at the establishment-“

“This is what he wanted me to see, I hope they don’t show any pictures. Motel 9 on Maple St. that’s the motel dad says never to go to or the area there. Isn’t the red-light district, last week wasn’t a homeless man jumped?” Rose said to no one as she tied her shoelaces.

“-no other information has been released other than they think the woman was killed while working. Later on today investigators will give us more information, now Felipe with the weather this weekend-“

Rose turned off the tv, as she gathered her things from her desk grabbing a folder and putting it in  her bag back.

“Rose, breakfast is ready!”

“Coming!”

“Oh, it smells good hun!”

“Good morning, Ciel!”

“When are you coming home today, Darling?”

“Seven, yesterday we only worked on the plans, that’s why I came early, today were doing the floor.”

“Are you making another building?”

“Yeah, at Reiner street.”

“Oh, the news this morning said there was a murder on Maple street at Motel 9.”

“You watched the news this morning?”

“Yeah, Marcus send me a text and told me to turn on the news.”

“That boy is always sending you strange articles, isn’t he?”

“Marcus? That the boy that comes with his sister, right?”

“The Michealis twins, Darling.”

“Ah, well he is a strange boy he was the one that send you the article on Elm street with the kidnappings, right?”

“That’s him.”

“It’s good to have friends like him, let’s you know what to stay away from. Didn’t I tell you about that place, stay-“

“Stay away from the red-light district or you’ll get kidnap or worse.”

“That’s right, make sure you remember the places that friend tell you accidents happen.”

“Ah, that’s right yesterday he told me that our home-.”

“That’s the front door.”

“I’ll get it!”

“Good Morning, Mr. Arias!”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Elizabeth!”

“Morning!”

“I’m done!”

“Put you dishes in the sink.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Arias!”

“Good morning, Elizabeth. How’s your mother?”

“She’s doing good, Mam.”

“I’m done as well, Hun. we should leave if you want me to drop you at my mom’s.”

“Ciel things are by the door way, can you get him and the thing in the car while I finish the dishes? Rose hurry up before you miss the bus.”

“Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad! See you later!”

“Hurry up, Rose. Marcus already beat us to the bus stop.”

“C’mon Ciel let’s get you in the car seat!”

“Wait, Elizabeth I think I forgot something-“

“Forget it, the bus is already here!”

“What? Why is Mr. Jones so early?”

“I don’t know just run!”

“Ready, Hun?”

“Let’s go I don’t want to make you late, darling.”

In a matter of seconds the house was quiet, Jeff watched as the girls ran and the parents and infant left the driveway. Jeff opened the unlocked window and hopped inside.

_‘I miss our old room, it was bigger Liu.’_

Now that it was daytime Jeff could see his room more clearly, “What’s with all the blue.” The walls have been painted a sky blue, her bed took a corner of the room. She had dresser and a body mirror next to a desk where she had a computer. The tv was set on the wall facing the bed. “How convenient.” Jeff grabbed the remote but put it down, “I’m hungry.” He went out the room and headed downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and looked around, “I’ll make a sandwich.”

Making himself a sandwich the cat rubbed against his leg, looking down he saw he was rubbing against one of the cabinets low to the ground. Curios Jeff opened it.

_“Wait, Elizabeth I think I forgot something.”_

“She went out in a hurry and forgot to feed you,” Jeff spoke and grabbed the bad of food. “You eat dog food?” He filled the cat’s bowl with food and water then finished up his sandwich. Heading upstairs with a plate and a drink he entered his old room. “Is she obsessed with blue, it’s everywhere.”

Setting the plate on drink on the table next to the bed he went to the restroom and took a piss and a shit. He sat on the bed and reached for the remote. Clicking through the channels he saw something familiar, “They still have Tom and Jerry.” Watching he began eating his sandwich filling his empty stomach, he hadn’t eaten since he entered the town yesterday.  Finishing up he set the plate down on the bed finished his drink.

_“Put your dishes in the sink.”_

Jeff stood and grabbed the plate and cup and headed down to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. He stared at them.

_“Why do I have to them why can’t Jeff do them, Mom?”_

_“He’s your little brother, don’t tell me you’re going to make you beautiful brother do the dishes, Liu.”_

He turned on the faucet and grabbed a sponge and began washing his plate and cup. Finishing he stood there in silence, he was confused. This was the house where he murdered his family, it was supposed to feel cold. His family never talked about news in the morning with each other, his mother- his mother would want him to sit in silence and eat gracefully because he was beautiful. She obsessed over him. Before accident they were already falling apart, Jeff was just the one who broke the perfect image.  This house was too warm.

“I wonder what it will take make this family break.”

* * *

 

Jumping off the bus the twins and Rose looked around.

“He’s not here, it’s half a day so that’s okay.”

“Spring break, spring break, spring break!” shouted Marcus.

“Want to go to the movies later?” Elizabeth asked.

Marcus smirked, “I’m sorry but I have a date with destiny tonight!”

“I wasn’t asking you,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Rose thought about it for a second, “Yeah, I’ll have to ask my parents when they get home.”

“Same but I’m sure mom will say I have to do some chores before I go I’ll be done by then, Just call me.”

“Okay, then see you guys later!” Rose smiled as she said bye to Elizabeth and Marcus who kept walking down the sidewalk to reach their house three houses down more from hers.

Entering her home, she locked it, “I’m home!” She shouted not getting a response. “Oh, that’s right mom went to granny’s.”

She walked up to her room and smiled as her cat who was on her bed, “I’m home Kenta, did you turn on the tv again? Whatcha watching?” She looked up at the screen to see a pink dog screaming and saving an old lady. “Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dad said I’m like him haha the thing I do for love!” She laughed.

Placing her school bag next to her desk she sat and turned her computer on, “I should start finding some sources on the essay before I forget, who gives work during spring break?” She muttered to herself. “Male seahorses giving birth, hmm- oh the female puts her eggs in the male sea horse pouch they have.” She smiled as she typed away on the keyboard.

Feeling a breeze, she shivered, Rose looked at her window, “Did I leave it open?” She stared at it for a moment, didn’t she close it this morning? Standing she stood and reach only to jump at the sound of her room door open.

“Rose, I’ve been calling you since you I got here.” Her mother entered her room, “Come help me you father’s mom gave me some new hunting equipment for when she comes over, she wants to go hunting while your father and me are at out honeymoon.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Sweetie are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Let’s go granny things.”

Leaving the window opened she followed her mother down stairs. “Rose, also lock the front door this time you left it unlocked, what if someone walked in?”

_“I read an article today about a murder who killed his own family, it happened at your house the guy lived at your place before you moved here oh but the best part it’s that he was just a kid when he did it. Can you believe it!”_

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.”

When her Mother and Rose were done with her grandmothers hunting equipment they had a snack and played with Ciel. In her mother’s room she changed her brothers nappy, “Oh, mom I almost forgot Elizabeth asked me to go to the movies tonight, can I go?”

“Sure, just make sure to be back before ten.”

“Okay,” with that Rose gave her little brother to her mother as she went to her room and got her cell and began dialing Elizabeth. “Hey, my mom said yes!”

"Yea, I was thinking a light short dress since it's supposed to be hot, taking my jean jacket just in case"

"Flats or converse"

"Then converse it is"

"Light makeup"

“Marcus is coming? I thought he had a date- oh, canceled huh.”

"Ok I'll see you later"

"Wait, what movie are we watching?"

"Fine it just better not be a horror movie"

"ELIZABETH!? Ugh, fine don't blame me if we get kicked out if I make a scene."

"K"

Rose went into the restroom huffing, "She knows I hate horror movies."

* * *

Rose stood from her seat a bit shaky, the movie she just watched scared the hell out of her. She walked down the stairs exiting the theater room, god she regretted it.

Elizabeth popped out from behind her and gave her slap on the back making her flinch, "It wasn't that bad, right?" Elizabeth laughed at her, Rose just sighed at this.

“I liked it, did you know it was based on a true story?” Marcus came from her right as Elizabeth walked on her left.

“How wonderful.”

“Yeah, except the doll was actually a rag doll.” He laughed, “ But a rag doll wouldn’t be scary huh.”

“I don’t like dolls period, I felt like I was being watched the whole time.”

As they exited the theater Elizabeth looked at Rose, “We’re going to get some burgers, want to come?”

Rose smiled, “I don’t have extra money and I promise my mom to be home by ten.”

“Alright, be careful walking home.”

Rose waved bye to them as she headed the opposite direction as them, the suburbs were only ten minutes away from the small movie theater. Walking home she decided to take the long way since her path was blocked by a couple of drunks and she didn’t want to walk by that knowing her luck they might start a conversation and she’ll talk to them making her late. She giggled to herself maybe she should have called her mom and say that she was going to be late and walk home with the twins. Walking on the sidewalk she suddenly got pulled into an alley she was passing by, she tried to break free from her attacker but her frail body was too weak against the two strong arms that pushed her behind a rotting dumpster. Now cornered against the wall she faced her attacker, he was tall 6 feet at least with long blonde shaggy hair and stubble that needed shaving. A bear, was came to mind as she stared at him.

"You are cute," the bear slurred making Rose cringe at his bad breath that reeked of alcohol, indicating that the he had been drinking. "Good for me huh." The bear smirked as Rose tried and figure out what was going on?

Was she going to get raped?

Was she going to see her family again?

_Were they going to see her again?_

Her mind was clouded with worry for her family, how was her family going to deal with her death? Rose was so absorbed in these thought that she didn’t even notice that her attacker had fallen to the floor with a grunt.

“Hey, you know usually people yell when they’re attacked,” an annoyed male voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Rose blinked looking at the ground in front of her, there face down laid her attacker in a puddle of his own blood with a gash on the back of his neck.

“Is he dead?”

“He’s getting there.”

Looking up a male teen stepped into the puddle of red kicking the man aside as he got closer to her.

“How boring you’re not even screaming,” the teen hovered over her. Rose looked up at him, in the dim flickering lights she could see the boy had a scar ear to ear resembling a smile. Dark shades covered his eyes not letting others see what was underneath, he wore a white hoodie that was stained in fresh blood along with his black jeans and white converse. “Wait, don’t tell me you’ve killed someone before? Is that why you’re not reacting?” He scanned her, “Looks can always be deceiving but I don’t sense anything from you.”

“I’ve never killed a person before-” her eyes widened in realizing shock.

“Now that’s a reaction,” he grinned slowly raising the unnoticed knife he had in his right hand.

She smiled, “You’re the guy that was with my cat Kenta the other day, aren’t you?”

The boy’s grin fell, “Y-yeah.”

“Thank you for keeping him company, oh and also thank you for saving me- oh but we should call the police I’m sure they’ll understand that you only meant to save me-“

“I didn’t save you!” the dark-haired boy shouted.

Rose blinked noticing the knife in his right hand, “Oh.”

“Why would you think I saved you?” he said raising the knife to her face.

Smiling awkwardly, she shrugged her shoulders looking at the knife inches away from her face, “Benefit over doubt?”

"Really? Is that why you just stood there and hoped he wouldn't hurt you," he referred to the bear on the ground as he took another step forward.

“No, I had a feeling it wasn’t going to end well but I was too busy thinking about my family- you know.”

He raised an eyebrow and inched closer to her, "You were worried about your family instead of your own life?" Now inches away from her he tapped under her chin with his knife, "Are you telling me this hoping I’ll take pity on you and let you go?"

"No, I guess that’s not going to happen, is it?” She smiled awkwardly taking ahold of his wrist gently that held the knife under her chin. "Can you do me a favor? After you kill me can you can you place me on my bed I wouldn’t want my parents to suffer searching for me- oh but I guess you need to know where I live- oh ah can you promise me to leave my family alone, please."

Her touch made his skin grow warmer.

"You're giving up, you're not even going to try and fight me off?" She was the first who didn't struggle.

Looking at him she slowly closed her eyes and spoke, "I’m not that strong I know that myself and since you saved my life but you can also take it away."

Dropping the knife, he pushed her against the wall with his hands wrapped around her neck, "I have the right to bring you death because I saved you? What, so anyone who rescues you has that right!?" He didn't know why but that made him furious.

Rose hands went up to his as they tightened around her neck but she didn't pry them away, "I guess- t-that sound-s weird b-but it’s how I see thing’s b-but n-ot only that but I have no chance against you, it’s obvious look at me.” It was getting harder for her to breath, "It's oka-y we all . . . die r-right. . . Just promise me that you will do what I asked."

“What’s wrong with you?” His hands let go of her throat and he fell to his knees along with girl gasping for air. Punching his lap, he muttered under his breath, “What the fuck is wrong with me, why can’t I kill you?”

Coughing and sitting up straight she looked at him and placed a hand on his forehead, "Y-you don't have a fever."

Grabbing her hand by her wrist in anger he looked at her then at her hand. The boy made a pained expression and brought the palm of her hand to his cheek, "Something is seriously wrong with me and you're weird?" Rose gave him a questionable look. "Who in the right mind makes sure a murderer doesn't have a fever."

Rose smiled at him, "Me I guess, this is my first time being attacked but thank you again my life is in your hands."

“At least scream or something, how boring.” Sighing he stood and grabbed his knife putting it in the pullover's pouch as he pulled Rose up with him, "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." She only stared at him, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN FAMILY!!"

Startled by his sudden outburst she nodded, "T-thank you." Rose looked at him once more before running out of the alley sprinting all the way home.

"Who the hell thanks a murder," The boy shoved his hands in his pocket and looked up to the night sky but the clouds were covered in starts. "No, who the fuck thanks Jeff the Killer."

* * *

 

Reaching home Rose unlocked her door and locked it, she was late and the light flicking on revealing her mother next to the light switch that was next to the stairs only reminded her more.

“Your thirty minutes late, it takes ten and even if you take the long way by the park it takes you twenty.” Her mother raised her eyebrow, “You should have been here by nine-fifty at least, Rose.”

Rose smiled, “I know, I’m sorry I took my time talking with the twins. I tried to rush over though.”

“I see that,” she looked at Rose knee. “you're out of breath.”

“Sorry, mom.”

Her mother smiled, “It’s okay as long as you made it home, now go to bed after you shower.” Her mother gave her a hug and both of them went up.

Going into her room she closed the door and closed and sighed and let her fall to her knees as she placed her forehead on the door. “What a night.”

There was no way she could tell her mother she was attacked and witness a murder, should she call the cops? If she did wouldn’t they go after that boy? He did try to kill her but he can’t be that bad since he let her go. What is she going to do-

"You got that right," a voice said behind her.

Spinning around Rose fell to her butt and hit the back of her head on the door.

“Don’t do that I thought you were freaking Annabel, I sprinted here thinking the doll was going to pop out.” Rubbing the spot she hit.

Jeff felt irritated by her, she’s scared of a doll but not him. “You know most people scream and ask how the fuck did you get into my room or house, you know.”

She stared at him and then looked at the window, “You’ve been coming in and out of my window haven’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Rose sighed, “So it was you, I thought I was going crazy?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?”

"Never mind, anyway do you tend to lie a lot?" Jeff said as he pulled her to her feet.

Rose gaze fell at her feet for a second but looked back at Jeff smiling, “No, but I don’t want to worry them.”

“Why do you smile so much?” He questioned. “You do realize I’m bad guy, I killed the guy and I have killed others.”

“But you saved me, you can’t be that bad?”

“What if I came here to kill you off?”

"If you were serious you would have done it already, and if you are serious well it's not like I'm going to be able to do anything about it, " She laughed lightly.

"Trying that whole benefit over doubt again or is it because I have the right to since I let you live earlier?" he mockingly said receiving another small giggle from her.

"I guess there's that but as I said before I won’t be able to fight you off since I don't have any physical strength, sure I can try and run but knowing my luck I might just trip. So, I really can’t do anything about it."

"You really give blondes a bad name you know."

"Hey!" She whispered yelled.

"But you're not the obnoxious kind like the ones in movies, you're a little air headed but you're way too nice you know someone seriously is going to end up taking advantage of you-" realizing what he said Jeff frowned. He didn't like the sound of someone doing that and someone doing that to her, he didn't understand his own actions up to now but one thing was for sure. Jeff didn't want anyone to have the chance to do that, no one was going to take away his chance to understand why he can't kill her. He wants to kill her, "I'll make a deal with you."

Rose eyelashes fluttered, "Okay?"

Who just agrees to that thought Jeff.

"I'm going to protect you from anyone who will do you any harm," She looked confused at his words. "The only reason is because I want to find out why I can't kill you and when I find out why, I'll kill you myself and leave your body on the bed how you asked of earlier."

She didn't bat an eye away from him or looked surprised but deep in thought taking Jeff’s deal for consideration, finally she spoke. "Even if I tell you I don't want to be protected you'll still do it wont you and it’s not like I can say anything about you killing me so even if I try to call the police I'll fail," Sighing she smiled, "Alright fine as long as you do that and leave my family and friends alone after my death but I have another condition."

"Sure, just don't ask for the impossible."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, then you can't kill anyone while I’m alive and you’re protecting me, not a single person." Rose stared at him sternly.

Was she serious he had just told her not to ask for the impossible, asking him not to kill was asking fish to breath air. Even if he was a killer he hated lies, and he never told them himself so there was no other choice. As soon as he found out the reason why he can’t kill her he’ll move it out of way and kill her, leaving her family and friends alone. Lying, he hated it, “Alright that’s fair but since you added another condition I’ll add another one.” She nodded, “Never lie to me.”

He took off his glasses and looked at her, she stared at him in curiosity but nodded. "Pinkie promise," she held out her pinky out at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Pinkie promise, that you won't kill anyone and leave my parents and friends alone,"

Sighing he rose an eyebrow amused, "Fine pinky promise." sticking out his they intertwined their  pinkies.

"Pinkie promise," she repeated and smiled like a child. "I will never lie to you."

"I'd really like that since I’m not so fond of liars, " he smiled.

She nodded and stood up, "Alright then well I’m tired." Looking for clothes in her drawers she got out sleeping shorts and a spaghetti shirt.

"It's going to be around the thirties tonight and this room gets pretty chilly," Jeff stood and stretched.

"Really?" Placing them back she got a pair of sweats from the drawer and an extra-large baby blue shirt. "Guess I'll change now." She smiled and waved at him going into the restroom closing the door behind her.

He went over to the window and locked it, if he can get in that won't stop anyone else. Jeff looked out of the window and looked towards the woods. He wondered if Slendy was having fun tonight, laughing at himself he thought he just made a deal with a girl and it felt it was the most normal thing he had ever done. She wasn’t normal was she?

"You're still here?"

Turning around to face Rose who had already changed, she looked at him confused, "What?"

"Aren't you leaving?" She asked looking at the window.

"Why?"

"Because I’m going to bed."

"Your point, I said I’m going to protect you and anyway this is my room so if anyone has to leave it’s you but I’ll be kind enough to let you stay since its cold outside," He smiled and tussled her hair. "look at me being so generous not going to kill and letting you have a place to sleep."

"Huh, but this is my room?" Rose said in confusion as she swept her long hair all to one side and began making a braid.

"No, it's mine you just happened to move in while I was away," He grinned and got closer to her.

"Away? look I've lived here for a while, not long but since my parents signed the lease this house is officially ours." Rose tied her hair at the end loosely.

His grin grew even more, "I just stepped out for a couple years that idiot just had the nerve to sell my house."

"But the home dealer didn't say-" Suddenly her eyes opened wide with realization, at first he thought he was finally get a reaction from her but she just giggled, "God I'm so dense," she sighed. "You're Jeff the Killer you used to live here, great just my luck that this used to be your room."

A giggle? That’s it, no ahh you’re Jeff the Killer! What a weird girl. Ignoring his disappointment in her reaction he smiled. "Yes, the one and only Jeff the Killer at your service," Jeff said as he was about to sit on the bed only to be pulled away from it. Looking at her his skin began burn when he looked at Rose's hand on his wrist. "What?"

"I don't want to be rude but can you take off your clothes," she blushed looking at him with her golden eyes.

Blinking he soon smirk, "So you're that kind of girl." Winking Jeff moved closer to her.

"T-that's not what I mean, it's the blood I don't want it to get on my bed It really doesn't compliment the sheets and I don't want my mom to think I had a super heavy flow."

"Heavy flow?"

Her face went beat red, "J-just please take a shower. I'll get you a change of clothes okay and leave these next to the door so I can wash them separately when I get the chance."

"What hassle," complaining Jeff went into the bathroom as he heard her door to the room open. Starting to undress he could hear the creaks around the house while she walked around trying to sneak. Taking of his shirt he frowned but it didn't look like that, Jeff stared at himself and sighed, "I’d be more beautiful if these weren’t here-" realizing what he was saying he gritted his teeth and stripped the rest, turned on the shower as he went in I let the water soak me. Looking as the water went down the drain it was mix with red, he clenched his fist.

"This is stupid, I want to find out why I can’t kill her so I can already do it."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Rose waited for Jeff to finish with the clothes on her laps, "I hope dad doesn't mind." She sighed, "No I hope he doesn't find out." She soon felt her side get brushed. Looking down she saw Kenta, smiling she petted her white cat, "It's going to be okay, he saved me and now I'm just protecting my family and he can't be that bad since you actually like him." She remembered Jeff petting Kenta, Kenta wasn't the type to let others pet him so easily it took a while for Elizabeth and Marcus to play with him.

Hearing the shower stop her attention went to Jeff, standing she walked towards the restroom door and she tapped it lightly with her nail, "Jeff there's towels in the closet there-" the door opened revealing Jeff.  Already looking up her eyes traveled down his chest, he was still soaking wet but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw multiple scars, some look new while others were old but there was one that stood out right across his chest. Looking a bit down she quickly looked away blushing, "There's towels in the closet behind you."

"Its fine I got the one that was hanging on the rack," he said as he reached for the clothes in her hands. "Are they your dads?"

"Yeah, mom was doing laundry today," Rose smiled with her blush fading feeling relieved he had a towel around his waist. "Lucky there was a pair of sweats and a shirt."

He nodded and closed the door.

Was he alright, she wondered. He was little more mischievous earlier, did he not like her shampoo; does he dislike watermelons? She can’t believe she just made a deal with him but anything to protect the ones she loves and he’s not that bad, she kept telling herself.

Walking towards her bed Rose yawned, "I don't have an air mattress so he can sleep on", looking at the bed behind her she glanced at Kenta. "What side do you think he wants to sleep in?"

"I'll take the side by the wall," Jeff's voice startled her.

"I didn't even notice when you opened the door."

"I know," he said as he sloppily dried his hair with the towel and dropped it on the floor and crawled on the bed and covered himself with the covers as he faced the wall.

"Jeff? Are you o-"

"Turn off the lights I'm tired I haven't slept in weeks," he cut her off.

Is that reason his attitude change she thought sighing as she grabbed the towel on the floor and put it in the dirty laundry basket she had in her restroom, Turing the lights off Rose crawled into bed and laid on her back as she did this Kenta got on her stomach. This was strange she never thought she would be sleeping in the same bed with a killer much less Jeff the Killer. Staring into the darkness, Rose became drowsy slowly closing her eyes close to falling to sleep but she wanted to ask Jeff something.

"Hey, Jeff," Rose whispered.

With eyes closed Jeff hummed in response.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered and then quickly added, "It's about you- ah, you don't have to answer if you don't-"

Cutting her off he slightly opened his eyes and stared at the wall, "What is it?"

"Um uh," she was hesitant, "M-my friend Marcus he said that you burned your eyelids off but that doesn't seem to be the case, why would people say that?"

"Because people like to exaggerate," he replied.

“Can I ask you something else?”

Jeff hummed.

“Do your scars hurt?”

“Not really, only if they re-open it’s only a couple that need to be fully healed.”

"Oh um- d-do you like your smile?" She asked.

"Rose go to sleep.”

She stayed silent for a while then apologized to him. "Sorry"

Humming in response Jeff closed his eyes again.

"Goodnight Jeff."

Jeff’s eyes opened wide and he turned to face her, she was already asleep. “Talk about falling asleep quick.”

His chest began to tighten and his stomach felt fuzzy, the last person who had told him goodnight was Liu, that night.

He laid down facing Rose as she had on hand on top of Kenta.

Her face suddenly twisted in her sleep and she began to twitch, Jeff raised an eyebrow. Was she having a nightmare, well he wouldn’t blame her after everything that happened to her in one night.

"Sto- stop."

“You’re a sleep talker.”

Rose distressed face turned into a smile, “Thank you, Jeff.” She turned her body towards him and scooted closer placing her head underneath his with Kenta in between them

Jeff froze at the closeness when was the las time he felt someone else heat like this. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, the anger he had earlier faded.

"What are you doing to me?"


	4. Chapter 3: Belonging (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Jeff has no idea what he signed up for. Also, Rose and he get in a fueled argument ending with her hands burned and a crying Ciel.

_It was cold as Rose walked, where was she? There were trees everywhere. These woods didn’t look familiar to her_

_It felt like she was walking forever and the more she walked, the darker it got around her. The strange thing was there wasn't a sound, no wind, no birds, not even the sounds of her own feet crushing the leaves and twigs on the ground._

_Why was she headed into the darkness? Rose felt like she needed to be scared, but she wasn't. She felt safe; she felt safe going into the darkness._

_Suddenly Rose looked back and there behind her a yard away was the man from before the man who assaulted her. Now she was afraid. She felt her heart pound in her; she ran deeper into the darkness as soon as the man moved towards her._

_No this can't be happening he's supposed to be dead!  Rose saw him on the ground with her own eyes; he's dead, how is he alive!?!?_

_Her heart pounded faster, but no matter how much Rose ran she felt the man behind her. As she ran faster, there still was no sound not even the sound of her own breath._

_Still running it had gotten darker the deeper she went, Rose felt tears running down her face. She can't die, She's not supposed to die yet; her life can't be taken away like this, my life- this man can't take it away! He's not-_

_In the complete darkness, Rose saw white; it was a figure wearing something white. The closer she got the clearer the figure got, her whole existence seemed to be pulled by it, the figure had a gravity that was pulling her closer. Finally, she came in contact with the figure and embraced it around the waist; she knew she was safe._

_"What's wrong Rose, why are you so scared?" The figure who turned out to be Jeff looked down at her as she stared up at him, his voice was the only sound Rose could hear; she couldn't even hear self gasping for air as she shouted at Jeff to stop the man from chasing her. "Don't you remember?" Jeff gave her a chilling grin ear to ear. "You do, right? I said I'll protect you; no one will ever get the chance to kill you." That's right no one can kill her, no one can kill her because Rose life now belongs to Jeff. He grabbed her and turned her around to face the man who had been chasing her, "No one can kill you, Rose, that's my right, you belong to me." He whispered in her ear as she stared at nothing but darkness that begun to light up._

_Her life belongs to Jeff._

_Rose soon began to hear everything around her, the leaves rustling in the wind, her breathing and her steady heart._

_"Now tell me, Rose, why do you belong to me?" Jeff whispered in her ear._

_Inhaling I spoke, "Because you're my protector Jeff . . . You're my Hero." Thank you, Jeff._

_His arms wrapped around her from behind as he placed his head on her shoulder once more, "That's right, Rose."_

_Rose life from now on belongs to him, and no one can't harm her, that's Jeff's job._

Once again it was dark, but it was different now, she felt warm and embraced. Moving Rose realized she was in bed, wrapped in someone's arms and her hugging them back. Opening her eyes, she blinked as her surroundings came into view, only to stop herself from screaming her lungs out.

In front of Rose was Jeff's face with his eyes opened staring right at her, "Jesus Christ Jeff you gave me a heart attack." She whispered not getting a respond from him, "Jeff?" Saying his name, she realized he had steady breathing. Is he asleep? Slowly the blonde snaked her arm away from him and waved a hand slowly in front of his face.

Nothing.

"No way,  he's actually asleep," Rose whispered in amusement, this was the first time she’s ever seen anyone sleep with their eyes wide open. It's so cool, creepy but cool! She felt excited finding out that Jeff slept with his eyes opened, Rose was so excited that she began to make faces at him and giggling to herself. "Oh, I have to take a picture," she whispered.

Slowly reaching for the small drawers behind her with Jeff's arms still around her. She twisted a bit to grab her phone. As she put the camera app, she raised her arm to take a selfie of herself sticking her tongue out at Jeff. Making sure they were both in the picture she looked at Jeff and snapped it quickly.

"What are you doing?" Jeff blinked at her nonchalantly.

Flinching in surprise Rose cell phone slipped from her hand and hit her in the face. "Owww," Holding face rubbing on the side her phone hit. "I thought you were asleep."

"And you thought a selfie was going to be a good idea? Do you take selfies as soon as you get up?" Jeff questioned.

"N-no it's just y- you sleep with your eyes open, and I thought that was pretty cool," Rose looked down and backed up at him. "I had to take a picture . . . Please don't make my delete it; I won't show anyone I promise."

He stared at her for a moment only to let go of her and turn around and faced the wall again like last night.

"Whatever," he said.

"So, is that a yes-?"

"Rose are you awake yet?" She heard her mother’s voice from the other side of the door as she knocked.

Rose swore it felt as if her heart had jumped out of her chest and was shoved back in, "Y-Yea mom, what is it?"

Jeff grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head as an attempt to block out her chatting.

"Come down stairs and hurry," Rose’s mother said from the other side of the door. "Your dad and I are about to leave," she shouted as she heard her mother go down the stairs.

Confused Rose tilted her head.  "Leaving?" Realizing what her mother meant a huge smile appeared on her face, "That's right!" She shouted receiving a groan from Jeff, but she paid no mind to him instead she squirmed out of bed, fell on to the floor in the process but got right back up and fumbled with the door knob until she got it unlocked and opened it. Bursting out she didn't even bother to close the door behind her; quickly she sprinted down stairs as Rose heard a 'what have I told you about running down the stairs-' from her mom. In the living room, Rose’s mother had Ciel in her arms as her father walked back inside from outside. "You are leaving today for your twenty-year anniversary, right?"

If Rose had an imaginary tail she’d totally be wagging it right now, in excitement, she walked up to her parents.

"That's right; we woke up late, so we’re not going to be able to have breakfast with you dear," My mother looked at me apologetic. "We're not late for the plane, but if we stay any later, we won’t make it."

"That's alright mom," She grinned as she grabbed Ciel away from her mother. "I'll eat in a bit so don't worry about it." Rose caught her father look at her with a worried look and then her mother, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you guys aren't going to Bora Bora!"

They both smiled at her then her father ruffled her hair, "Always worried about everyone else but yourself, Rose."

Both placing their hands on her shoulders they looked at her with worry, "We're just worried about you honey-"

Rose smiled, "Mom I'll be fine it's not like I'm going to be alone, Ciel is going to be with me," She wiggled her little brother who was on her hip causing him to laugh. "Anyway, you called Granny Rosie right?"

Relief was shown in their faces as soon as Rose said that.

Both nodding her mother spoke, "Yes, she said she'd be here tomorrow."

"See, so nothing to worry about," The blonde grinned as she received a hug from both of them.

Walking outside they hugged Rose once more, Ciel and she waved bye to them as they left out of the driveway. When they were finally out of sight, she walked in and twirled as Ciel giggled, "We're going to have so much fun, Ciel, we'll watch your favorite movie The Aristocats," Ciel laughed as Rose walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet she switched Ciel to her right hip. "Let's see what I should make? Ooh, I want pancakes, what do you think Ciel haha well you can't eat solids yet, but I can give you a taste of some syrup-"

"Pancakes sound good, I haven't had some in awhile," a raspy voice said behind Rose as she felt pressure on her left shoulder.

Flinching she jumped away from the being behind her and realized it was just Jeff, "Oh, it's just you," Rose sighed in relief.

"Wow that feels weird usually I get high pitched scream and a ‘don't kill me please, think of the children’ from people when I do that, then again I usually do have that idea in mind," Jeff blinked at her. "Anyway, you making pancakes?"

Since Jeff didn’t stay on the topic of you know being him as a killer she didn’t question him she just smiled and nodded, "Yes and some eggs and cheese with bacon on the side."

"Sounds tasty," he looked at Ciel. "So this is your precious little brother," Jeff stared at him for a bit then grinned at showing his teeth receiving a giggle from the infant. "Tough kid."

"Things like that won't scare him, actually he watches scary movies with dad," Rose shivered remembering hearing Ciel's laugh as her father and infant brother saw a horror film. "Anyway, I'm placing Ciel in his highchair just watch him as I cook," she walked over to the highchair and placed him in there. "Just sit here next to him just in case, please." Jeff gave Rose look as he was trying to figure something out, "What?"

"Are you really okay with me?" he questioned arching an eyebrow.

Blinking at his question Rose realized what he meant she blushed a bit, "S-sorry I guess I shouldn't, but it just feels so natural to have you around." She laughed.

Rose was pretty sure she saw small smile actually form on his lips.

* * *

 

Jeff felt his chest tighten at Rose words, "You're weird what’s natural about around a killer talking to you like if it's normal."

She laughed but didn't say anything Rose just shrugged her shoulders while giving a smile before she began grabbing a pan and skillet. Rose on the stove as she began to cook. When Rose was about to start on the eggs she looked over at Jeff who had sat down next to the highchair then grabbed a small glass jar from a cabinet she barely reached with her stature and a small spoon from a drawer then walked his way with a smile on her face. It made feel kind of weird that he actually tried to scoot away from her.

**_‘Are you trying to run away? Jeff the Killer doesn’t run away from anyone.’_ **

"Jeff do you mind  _carefully, **carefully**  _feeding Ciel please," she looked at him with puppy eyes. She repeated the word carefully twice, and I was certain I saw her serious for the seconds she said it.

As she placed the child's food in Jeff’s hands he looked at her from where he sat she was eye to eye like this slightly bending over, "Are you threatening me?" Jeff smirked feeling thrilled at the thought.

Rose innocently smiled, "Please  _carefully, carefully_ feed him." Again, she repeated the same thing as before, and Jeff was certain it was an actual demand, oh it gave him the thrills, and he loved the idea of her in control. Which was really strange for him because Jeff never liked others being in control. She was so innocent the way she looked at him the way Rose voice had a sweet tune to it with a hidden poison. But it didn't poison it was her protectiveness that spilled out, and she didn't even look aware of it herself, she was protective over her younger little brother.

"Yeah sure," Jeff opened the small jar effortlessly as he received a thank you that once again it caught him off guard but made him feel warm inside. 

**_‘Your pride as a killer is slipping away.’_ **

_Slendy_ would laugh his faceless face off if he ever saw Jeff like this,his stomach flipped at the thought.

Begging with the pancakes Rose began to hum a tune, staring at her for a moment Jeff remembered the conversation she had with her parents before they walked outside, "So your grams is coming tomorrow?"

She turned and smiled, "Yup it's been about a month since I last saw her."

"You're fine with it?" He questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm here."

"So, what-" Turning around swiftly she looked at him with shocked realization. "My Granny is coming!"

"Yea, that's what I just-"

"You have to leave!" She came at him and took Jeff’s left wrist making him drop the kid's food on the table with a 'clink.' Pulling his wrist, she began to drag him towards the door, "You need to get out, go somewhere else!"

Jeff felt his chest tighten at her words; rage came over him as her hand burns his wrist.

**_'See she's no different, she's afraid actually afraid of you, why would you think she would, or anyone want to be your friend? No wants to be friends with a murder. No wants to be with a monster like you.'_ **

"Why?" Jeff looked at her as she tried to pull him as he planted his feet on the floor.

"I already told you my Granny-"

"Did you lie."

"Excuse me-"

Cutting her off Jeff pushed her against the wall, "DID YOU LIE WHEN YOU TOLD YOUR STUPID FRIEND THAT YOU WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND, YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE, ALL YOU FUCKING SEE IS A MONSTER, JUST LIKE MY STUPID MOTHER-" loosing her grip on his hand she looked shocked. Grabbing the collar of her shirt Jeff punched the wall with his other hand making her flinch, "- YOU’RE JUST LIKE HER! SHE WOULD SAY NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN SHE WOULD LOVE ME THAT SHE WILL ALWAYS CARE NO MATTER WHAT I DID SHE WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME!! LIAR!! SHE FUCKING LIED, SHE FUCKING LIED TO ME!! SHE TURNED HER BACK ON ME!!! SHE FUCKING LIED, YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING LIARS-"

-SLAP-

Jeff right cheek stung, he wasn't facing Rose anymore, looking back at her she looked angry and had a raised arm.

**_'Did she just slap you.'_ **

He was about to shout at her, but she beat him to it.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A LIAR!" She glared at him. "IF I EVER DID LIE TO ANYONE IT WAS FOR THEIR OWN GOOD, I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, BUT I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU THAT I WILL NEVER LIE TO YOU!! DID YOU FORGET THAT!! I WILL NEVER EVER LIE TO YOU-"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE DO YOU NOT TRUST ME? I ALREADY MADE A DEAL WITH YOU THAT I WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE, AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY IS OFF THE HOOK!! Jeff shouted back.

She shoved him in an attempt to get off her but it was useless she didn't budge, "NO YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE!!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO JAIL!!"

"SEE YOU FUCKING-  What?" He blinked.

Rose looked up at Jeff irritated, "I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. TO. GO. TO. JAIL." she spoke to him like he was some sort of idiot.

"You-"

Jeff was cut off by the kid who began crying grabbing Rose's attention; she pushed him out of her way actually making him move this time. She was about to grab him but stopped and looked towards the kitchen oven. The smell of burnt food hit him when he noticed black smoke and a skillet on fire, before Jeff reached out to Rose to stop her from going to its direction it was too late she already had her hands on the black skillet’s iron handle.

"Ouch," she shouted but didn't let go as she moved towards the sink.

Running towards her Jeff slapped it out of her hands making the skillet in flames fall to the floor, "Let go you, idiot!" He was about to grab her hands, but she grabbed the kitchen's pull-out faucet. She flinched in pain at the contact but ignored it and turned the faucet on turning off the flames and then quickly started opening doors and windows.

"Ouch," she would repeat every time she touched anything while flinching.

"Hey, stop." She passed Jeff three times until she looked over at him. "Your hands-"

"You’re okay," she looked at him over in relief.

"I'm fine, but you're hands-" she smiled at him then turned over to the kid who had been crying all this time.  Was she planning on picking him up, as soon as Rose reached for him Jeff grabbed her wrists, "Don't be a fucking idiot stop and take care of yourself first!" He shouted as Jeff rushed her to the sink which by now was completely useless now.

"Jeff it's fine, let me take care of Ciel first-"

"Fine my ass the kid can fucking wait!" Jeff shouted as he showed Rose her own hands, "These are second-degree burns and look with all that stupid moving you did you gave yourself more blisters and popped some, it must hurt Rose."

Surprised at her hand's conditions she shook her head, "It doesn't hurt."

Jeff raised her hand to Rose’s cheek, and with the side of his index finger he swept upwards on her cheek, "If it didn't hurt then what are these." He showed her own tears that were most likely tears of pain, "Rose let me take care of your hands I know more than anyone how this feels."

She looked at Ciel who was crying but didn't say anything and only nodded, turning on the faucet Jeff ran her hands under cold water causing her to flinch and try to move her hand away, "Oww."

"I have to clean them try not to move them and don’t you dare curl your hands," He said as he cleaned them gently. Turning off the water Jeff looked around, "Do you have any cloth that's thin?"

"In the drawer next to you," she said as she looked at her hands as if the realization that she burned them finally sank in.

Finding a smooth, clothed Jeff patted her burns and she bit her lip, "Where's the first Aid-Kit?"

"There's one under the sink here," she looked down at the cabinets below.

Placing the cloth on the counter, Jeff crouched down opening the cabinets doors and grabbed the first Aid-Kit. He opened it as soon as he set down on the counter, "Here give me your hands." Rose moved her hands towards him, shaking a bit, Jeff found this side of her so weird but even though he could clearly see she was in pain with tears in her eyes she still smiled. "I'm going to place some ointment on them."

She only nodded and looked away closing her eyes with a smile still planted on her face, as soon as Jeff placed the ointment on her she flinched but she held herself in place. Done with both her hands Jeff wrapped both of Rose's hands with bandages. She would fidget and bite her lip as she held her breath keeping that smile. 

"There I'm done," she looked at them then at Jeff.

"I don't need to go to the hospital?" she asked him.

"Not really, the bandages just have to be clean every-" Jeff stopped talking when he noticed she stopped paying attention to him as soon as he said 'not.' Her attention again was on the kid who was shouting his lungs out. Sighing Jeff walked over to the kid and picked Ciel up but the brat didn't stop crying, he actually got louder.

"Jeff I can-"

"No," Jeff looked at her as he struggled with the kid in his arms. "You cannot touch or hold anything Rose."

"But-"

"No," Rose only looked at Jeff like he was the one who needed help, as if he couldn’t take care of a kid. Jeff can do this- the kid’s screaming grew louder with Rose looking at him with worry. "Go sit on the couch I'm going to put this damn brat on your laps, you better not grab him with your hands!"

"Okay," She nodded and smiled and sat with her arms extended out.

Placing the noisy kid in her arms, Jeff made sure she didn't touch him with her hands.

"Ciel, there, there," she cooed at him as Jeff got to his knees and placed the side of his face on the seats couched next to her and looked up at her in frustration. "It's okay big sis is here," Rose spoke in a soft reassuring tone to comfort the kid on her lap.

**_'Why does she even bother talking like that, its's not like he understands, right.'_ **

As Rose spoke to the kid for some odd reason, Jeff felt envious of the brat, an emotion he hated tugged at my chest as memories came to my mind.

_"What's wrong Jeff why are you crying?" Liu looked at younger Jeff worriedly, "It's okay look I'll get a band-aid. Big brother to the rescue!!"_

_"What a smart boy," Jeff 's father ruffled his hair._

_"Look at you my handsome baby, oh I love you, Jeff," His mother hugged him._

**_'It was always smiles, and I loves you, but as soon as you wanted to look different, they all turn their back on you.'_ **

_"-get the gun-"_

_"You, look what you did you hurt your mother-"_

_"Jeff? Why are you covered in blood, w-what did you do get away from me, you mons-"_

Jeff’s memories were interrupted by the sound of Rose's voice singing, looking up at her he felt his breathing stop for a split second, she looked at the kid with so much love as she sang, a protective look, a look not even his own mother actually gave him.

Rose sang to the kid in a loving tone as he had already stopped crying,

_"There's so much more_  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king."

It was soothing, right now he didn't feel ignored like his own mother would do to him. Staring at her from below the same feelings that he felt the night began to arise from the pits of his stomach but unlike before it didn't burn it was a warm feeling.

_"There's method in my madness_  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery  
Take it from me."

**_'Will she lie to you, I bet she will, why don’t you ask her, you can’t can you.’_ **

_"You've got it all_  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king."

**_‘She doesn’t care; I bet you frighten her like everyone else.’_ **

Jeff’s eyes began to feel heavy ignoring the voice in his head, and before he knew it, he had closed his eyes listening to her voice. He knew she wasn’t singing to him, but for the moment it felt nice thinking that voice was for me him. 

_"You've got it all_  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again-"


	5. Chapter 4: Belonging (Part 2/ Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose grandmother arrives and wants a blue-eyed baby. Jeff doesn't trust as easy because of his past but he keeps letting Rose hug him.

Rose felt warm and cozy under the blankets she was under. Had she fallen asleep while singing to Ciel? Had the pain of her palms and fingers been too much for her? She realized she was still on the couch so Jeff had to had covered her, did he place Ciel in his cradle? Her thoughts slowly woke her up, as she heard two familiar voices talk.

"Hahaha oh it's alright dear I was a little shock but it's okay she is at the age for the have a boyfriend," An old cheerful voice spoke. Recognizing the voice as Granny Rosie, Rose twitched in her sleep.

"I don't think she sees me that way I'm just a friend- I think," Jeff answered. Rose smiled in her sleep at the sound of them taking, her grandmothers voice sounded cheerful which meant they were getting along. She hoped, she was worried more about Jeff’s attitude. She had realized that he was quick to anger and coming up with his own assumptions whenever he thought he was being lied to. Well that’s what it looked like to her.

"Oh, you think? Then how do you see her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see my grand-daughter as your girlfriend sweetie is what I mean"

Rose twitched again in her sleep at her grandmother’s words.

"I don't know about her being my girlfriend, but she is kind she makes me feel wanted well that's what I’ll like to think I don't know if she actually wants to be my friend-"

"Dear if she didn't like you, you wouldn't be in here; would you now?"

Opening her she looked up at the celling as it came out of focus and Jeff was quickly by her side in her view. She smiled at unconsciously, it was a natural reaction for her to smile when she saw someone but she realized that her smiles to Jeff surprised him. Every time Jeff would freeze and his eyes would widened, it only last a quick second.

"You're up, any pain?" Jeff asked.

"I can't believe you burned your hands oh I hope they heal before your parents come back," Granny Rosie sighed coming into her view as well. "Your mother will say I'm so irresponsible."

"Granny Rosie you're here." Rose smiled up at her from where she laid.

Jeff help her sit upright and she placed her feet on the floor, Granny Rosie smiled back at her. "Yes, I got here a moment ago, I hope you don't mind but I took a picture of you and your boyfriend, you looked so adorable." Rose blinked at her not understanding the words that came out of her mouth, "You know it's not nice to hide your boyfriend from me, you're parents yes but me, no honey flower," Granny pouted.

"Boyfriend?" Rose questioned.

Smiling she pinched Jeff's cheeks, "Yes oh he's a keeper I so want a blue-eyed great grandchild so you make sure you make a lovely blue-eyed baby."

"Of course, Granny-" Rose stopped mid-sentence grasping what Granny Rosie was telling her, Rose’s face blew up in deep red blush that she was sure that went up to her ears. " A baby? No, I'm not even thinking of having one yet I have my hands full with Ciel and school! First of all Granny he's just friend he's not my b-boyfriend!"

"That's exactly what your mother said with your father and look at them now, "She winked at her. "It’s okay sweetie I won't tell your parents."

"B-but he's not my b-boyfriend-"

"So, sweetie what's your name?" Granny Rosie asked Jeff.

Looking at her he grinned gums and all, "Jeff."

Unfazed by his smile, "Just Jeff? Is it short for Jeffrey or Jefferson?"

"Just Jeff," he said still smiling.

"Granny-"

"Oh, how bout I call you Jeffy, its sounds cute," Granny gave Jeff a playful pinch to the cheek.

"Thats-"

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind me calling you Granny," Jeff raised an eyebrow.

My grandmother laughed in joy, "Of course not I expect that of my grandson in law."

"Huh?-"

Grandson-in-law! What was her grandmother thinking? Granny Rosie was always like this as soon as she saw a boy talking to Rose she would start planning a wedding who she was too young to have! One of the reasons she tried avoiding bringing her male friends over, they would always get uncomfortable afterwards and think she had a crush on them. Then sooner or later it just be awkward, she didn’t make it awkward they did.

"Now Jeffy dear you give me a blue-eyed great grandchild, alright" she giggled.

Rose tried to enter the conversation but she was being ignored. What happened to her being the favorite grandchild and why was Jeff playing along?

"Of course, I’ll work hard granny-"

"WHAT? DON'T GO ALONG WITH HER!!" Rose shouted looking up at him. "- AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL WORK HARD!?!?"

In a blink of an eye Jeff had both arms out on the couch blocking Rose in between, with a smirk he spoke, "Do you want me to show you?" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine at how low his voice got. "But It'll be kind of difficult for you because of your injury you won’t be able to hold on to me right." His lips graced her ear.

It felt as if it was on fire, no her whole self, felt on fire. Looking at him the way was watching her made Rose breathing hitch, "Why w-would I-" She couldn't finish her sentence Rose was too aware of how close Jeff was, too focused on his breathing on her ear.

"Why would you what," he spoke lightly as he stared down at her with his eyes, making her feel immobile.

Jeff’s were a light blue like the sky in the horizon on a bright sunny day, they were captivating, enchanting her.

"Oh dear," hearing my grandmothers light laugh snapped Rose out of her trance. "I'll go check on Ciel and see if he's still asleep, I'll let you both have some alone time."

Before Rose could object and tell her she was wrong Granny Rosie had disappeared around the corner into her parent’s room.

Looking back at Jeff he had a mischievous grin, which made Rose quite irritated. "Do you mind moving," She said as she tried to awkwardly back into the couch only to have him move closer. "Stop that, get any closer I'm going to kill you-" his mischievous smile only grew into a grin making her throat dry.

Talk about the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

 

Giving Rose his most famous smile Jeff spoke, "That sounds pretty hot." Imagining her trying kill him, seeing her struggle as she attacked him covered in blood not only hers but his as well as she managed to make some damage on him, was a huge turn on for him. "You promise."

Rose tried to physically back into the couch again, as if it was going to absorb her taking her away from him, "Promise w-what?" she asked and Jeff was so sure he saw fear in her eyes and that oh it made me _happy_ very _happy_.

**_‘See she afraid of you, even though you’re just teasing her. Let’s give her something that’ll make her terrified then.’_ **

"That you'd try to kill me right now as I murder you,"

In an instant Jeff’s stomach twisted, Rose had gone from blushing and backing up to worry in her eyes and getting closer, “Are you okay, you look sad?”

He froze, how did she do that? How could she see through him when his own mother couldn’t?

**_‘Your own mother never looked at you after the accident.’_ **

“You know it was a figure of speech, there’s no way I’d kill you, I couldn’t.” She smiled.

Jeff stared at her, one second he felt as if he was falling but now he felt that fall had landed him in a cushion of clouds that were warmed up by the sun. He had some doubts, he felt as if any second those clouds would disappear but that smile made him hoped the cloud would stay. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled.

"Sorry," She looked at her hands.

He knew how much they hurt her-

 

_"Oh my god someone's on fire"_

_"Get a blanket!"_

_"He's just a kid"_

_"Call the ambulance"_

_The memory of catching on fire rushed into him, the pain, the smell of his own flesh burning with the nasty smell of bleach. He remembered waking up in a hospital not able to move, overhearing his parents._

_"No matter what happens he’s still beautiful, he's our beautiful child we love him no matter what," he heard his mother say._

_Tears ran down Jeff’s face he was so happy his mother had said that, that no matter how he looked she would still love him that he would be beautiful in her eyes. So, he decided no matter how he looked he would love himself because he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful._

_"It's time to take your bandages off for the last time Jeffrey"_

_Jeff looked at his reflection for the first time as he sat in the hospital bed, his hair was no longer brown it had turned pitched black. Jeff’s skin wasn't that bad there wasn't a single scar but his skin was white, paper white and the eyes that his mother complimented so much were not the bright blue anymore they weren't the ocean she loved. He wanted to hurl, she's not going to love him- No he was beautiful._

_"Jeffrey it's not that-"_

_"Don't I look beautiful, I look great don't I mom!" Jeff smiled._

_Beautiful._

_"Uh- y-yes sweetie you're beautiful"_

_Beautiful_

_‘Mom say's I’m beautiful’._

_‘She thinks I'm beautiful.’_

_"Don't worry mam' it’s just the medication"_

_Jeff looked at the doctor then he noticed his mother sigh in relief._

_"He should be thinking straight later on"_

_"Of course, doctor"_

_Jeff felt his chest tighten._

_‘I'm beautiful right mom?’_

_That night Jeff overheard his parents talking._

_"What are we going to do with him?"_

_"Mom"_

_"Oh, Jeffrey what’s wrong you should be resting"_

_"Mom am I beautiful?"_

_"Of course, you are."_

_"Why am I not going to school with Liu anymore"_

_"Because you're too beautiful I don't want someone to see you and take you away"_

_‘I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful mom loves me, she says I'm beautiful-,’_

_"The doctor said his skin would go back to normal, he's still pasty white and his hair isn't that sand brown anymore. His eyes don't look as blue as before they look like a shallow puddle. Why did my beautiful child become so so scary looking his smile isn't cheerful anymore he used to be smile so big_ "

"What  _a scary boy he has become and so clingy"_

_Smile, he must smile more! How his mom likes, he has to smile._

_‘Keep on smiling.’_

_‘Don’t stop.’_

_‘For mom, she calls me beautiful when I smile.’_

_It hurts but his mom likes it when he smiles and like this its going to be so much bigger and everything will go back how it was. His mom will love him._

_"Jeffrey what are you doing- oh my god Jeff what did you do?"_

_"Look mom my smile's big so big I'm beautiful right mom"_

_"Of course, Jeffrey you're always beautiful wait here let me go get your father"_

_He was too excited that Jeff didn't wait, hefollowed her seconds after she left. If he would havestayed in the restroom he would have neverover heard._

_"We have to call the police"_

_"He's our son let's talk to him first-"_

_"That thing is not my son, my son is beautiful that thing killed my son, that thing is an ugly monster, he is not my son!"_

_"Jeffrey what are you doing there" Jeff’s father noticed him in the doorway laughing awkwardly. "Look at you let's clean you up" he was shaking, his own father was afraid of him._

_His mother gave him a disgusted look, she didn't love him._

_‘I killed her son.’_

_‘I killed her son.’_

_‘I killed her son-,’_

_"Get the gun-"_

_"Calm down Jeffrey put down the knife"_

_"Get the damn gun- AAHHHH"_

_"Jeffrey, what did you do, you hurt your mother, she was your mother she loved you-"_

_‘What did I do, I killed them.’_

_He killed them, he was a monster- No they deserved it they lied to him, they didn't love him, they don't understand how beautiful he actually was. Staring at his reflection tears were running down his face. Jeff was covered in blood, his pale white skin was covered in blood, and he had a bleeding smile ear to ear._

_“I'm beautiful.”_

_Staring at himself he grasped that he had to get out of the house, he has to wake up Liu they have to leave Liu and him. He's the only one that didn't change, he still loves me._

_"Liu, Liu get up we have to leave"_

_Finally shaking him awake jeff smiled._

_"Jeffrey?" He was still a half asleep._

_"Let go we need to go-"_

_His face twisted in fear when he looked at him._

_"What happened to you-"_

_"I killed mom and dad they were liars, but you're not like that-"_

_"Get away from me, don't come near me get away you monster!"_

_The one person he thought who loved him shattered him, he shattered the pieces that were already shattered._

_Jeff tighten the hold on the knife as he inched closer, Liu tried to run away but he was corned._

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Liu"_

_"No get off me!"_

_"Liu, go to sleep."_

_‘I’m beautiful.’_

_‘I'm beautiful.’_

_‘I'm beautiful.’_

_‘I'm beautiful.’_

_‘I'm beautiful.’_

_‘ **You are beautiful and they were liars. Liars should not be forgiven. You didn’t do anything wrong, they were the one in the wrong not you. They lied to you and couldn’t see how truly beautiful you are. Anyone who lies to you should die. Anyone who thinks you are not beautiful should die. It’s just you and me now, right Jeff?”**_

"Jeff?"

"Jeff?" Jeff blinked when he noticed Rose in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Why did he have to remember that, how annoying.

"Peachy," He said as he walked over to the fridge.

As Jeff looked around for something to eat, he thought about making a sandwich, should he ask Rose if she wanted one? "Rose do you want a sandwich-"

Jeff stiffened at the contact of arms embracing him from behind, he noticed her follow him but was she so close that she could do this.

"Owe"

Why was she hugging him, "what are you doing?"

"Hugging you," He felt her head rest on his back.

"Why."

"Because you look sad," her grip tighten around his waist.

"I'm not, now let go of me."

"You’ve been looking sad since then."

"Look, I'm not sad so let go of me this is weird"

"It’s not weird, its normal to care for a friend."

Jeff flinched at the word, it's been a long time since he’s heard that directed at him.

"Why would I be your friend? I'm just here to figure out why I can't kill you."

"Friends have sleeps overs."

"Huh?"

"Me and you had a sleep over," she said.

"Because this is my house-"

"Friends care about each other."

"I don't care about you I want to kill you remember, that's the only reason I'm protecting you so no one kills you first-"

"Then why did you take care of my burn."

Why did he take care of it? He could've just let her do it herself.

"Jeff don't you want to be my friend? I want to be your friend, please let me be your friend."

A friend is someone who loves you.

Jeff stayed quiet for a second but sighed and raised a hand placing softly over one Rose’s that was still around him. “Fine, I’ll be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is confusing, don't hesitate to ask. I know I'm not the best writer so some things may not come across how I want them to.


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff comes across an old friend and realizes how much his sun means to him.

[My Tumblr](moonaster.tumblr.com)

She stared at her hands that Jeff had just re-bandage, then looked at the sandwich in front of her and her gaze wondered towards Jeff. Rose mouth watered as Jeff took a bite out of his sandwich with him effortlessly holding it. She sighed, and it didn't go un-noticed by him.

Taking the last bite out of his sandwich he swallowed and looked at Rose, "What are you sighing for?"

Rose bit her lip as she stared at him then looked towards where her Granny Rosie was with Ciel feeding him a bottle.

**_'I really can't ask her, but if ask him Granny is just going to get the wrong idea.'_ **

Jeff looked at her waiting for Rose to answer him, sighing once more she spoke, "You told me that I can't use my hands whatsoever, right?"

"Yes, because they'll just take longer to heal so don't do anything stupid anymore," He looked at her then down at her sandwich, he raised an eyebrow and a gave Rose reluctant look. His eyes looked upward at her and he grabbed Rose sandwich and held out for her, "Seriously how the hell did I get demoted to Jeff the _Babysitter_."

Hesitating at for a moment Rose slowly bit into it, "Thanks."

"Yea, yea, don't talk, with the luck you've been having you might end up choking," Jeff laughed as Rose glared at him.

Finishing up he picked up their paper plates and threw them in the trash.

"Hey Jeff," Rose called out to him as he sat back down on the chair he was sitting earlier next to her.

"What now?" He asked glancing at Granny Rosie who was burping Ciel.

Rose looked at her hands she wanted to ask him about his past about the story that Marcus told her about him if it was true, but right now might not be the best time especially with what happened earlier. If the story is true and his mother did say what Marcus said, then that explains why Jeff said those things about her and why he's so distrusting of people. Rose decided to drop it and say something else, small chat do some small chat. "Did you know some predators sometimes keep their prey alive around them as emergency ratio food?"

' ** _Why did I say that ugh.'_**

Jeff blinked at her with interest curiosity, "Really?"

**_'Oh, great he's actually interested, of course he is.'_ **

"Yea, you know survival of the fittest, “She smiled looking up at him. "So, I guess I'm like your emergency ratio then."

**_'Just shut up Rose!'_ **

His hand went up to the top of her head and patted it for a bit and looked at her, "That's one way of putting it."

Jeff's hand was still on Rose hair and was looking at it as if he was trying to figure out something, " Uh Jeff-" She was cut off by the sound a click and a flash, at the flash Jeff squinted and looked away.

"That's bright," Jeff muttered and then look back at the culprit.

Standing behind then was Granny Rosie holding a digital camera, she had a big goofy smile as she looked at the recent picture she just took. "Oh, both of you are so photogenic," she squealed and went back to where she had place Ciel.

Jeff stared at her for a bit and then stood, "I'm going out."

"You are?" Rose looked up at him.

Glancing back at her he smirked, "What? Can't I or are you going to be lonely without me."

"Well, I do need you," Rose looked up at him.

Jeff stared at her, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking but to say the truth it was getting kinda awkward as his eyes just burned into her. Jeff looked like he wanted to say something but then just turned and went out the back door, "See you later, tonight."

Pouting she looked down,  ** _'I was going to ask him if he could text Elizabeth for me' 'I wonder where he's going, please don't get in trouble'_** "Jeff be careful." Rose sighed under my breath.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_‘Well, I do need you.’_ **

The words that Rose had said before had been repeating in his head since he left. She was such a weird girl, and apparently now he was her friend.

"Ugh what am I doing," Jeff groaned out loud as he walked around in the woods that was behind the suburbs. "I should just hurry up and kill her."

"Really Jeff what are you doing, you would've been done with her by now," Rose's voice echoed behind him.

Turning around Jeff wasn't surprised to see it wasn't Rose but an abnormally tall man tall man sporting a black suit with arms longer than usual, accompanied with a paper white featureless face. Jeff raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here Slendy?" Jeff asked using the nickname, he wasn't exactly thinking Slenderman would be here.

"The woods are my domain," Slenderman spoke in Rose voice that was coming from who knows where since the being didn’t have a damn mouth, it still creeped the shit out of Jeff. It always made Jeff wonder what exactly was he?

"Yea I know that, what I mean is why _here-_?" Jeff questioned. "-And why are you using that voice, where did you hear it; you usually just mimic mine when I'm around."

"Her voice is kind is it not, its soothing to the ears," her voice came out in calm tone. "I always come here to see the sunshine, my sunshine it's so bright here and it doesn't annoy me."

"Your sunshine? You hate the sun, what are you talking about?" Slenderman hates the sun as much as Jeff did, what difference does it make if he's here?

He was silent, but quietly ghostly limbs that appeared from Slenderman’s back moved towards Jeff and in a blink of an eye he had Jeff against a tree wrapped around its trunk. His limbs kept the teen in place as he struggled, "What the fuck are you doing, let go of me!!" Jeff shouted. “I’ll kill you!”

"Jeff you know I only kill when I need to eat, and to tell the truth you don't look that appetizing," his featureless face got dangerously close to Jeff’s liking as his white pale hands wrapped around his throat. "If my sunshine disappears, so will you Jeff." Saying things like that in Rose’s voice, made Jeff’s skin crawl.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Jeff croaked out as Slenderman placed more pressure on his throat. The shorter male tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he couldn't, seriously what the hell is wrong with Slenderman, not once has he ever attacked Jeff. What is his sunshine, how the hell will Jeff make the sun disappear-

"She's kind, she leaves food for me when she can, she talks to me even though she's never seen me," his grip suddenly became more forceful and Jeff began to actually fear for his life. Great the first time ever Jeff didn't have his knife with him and he’s going to get killed. "I haven't had one decent conversation with her and you decide to come home and destroy my sunshine, why haven't you actually done it; do you want to make me suffer and make me feel alone again!!" Rose voice became louder as it came out of him as a mouth began to split open revealing teeth, it was hard to tell what was his mouth and which were his teeth everything looked so sharp.

Her!? Who is he talking about- in that moment Rose appeared in his mind, her long blonde hair with her smiling ever so brightly. Sunshine, he can't possibly mean Rose. "Are you talking about R-Rose?" I managed to gasp out.

Slenderman’s limbs and hands slowly released Jeff as he fell to the floor with a ‘thud’ coughing for air, "What the fuck, were you actually planning to kill me-"

"Rose," Slenderman whispered in her voice, "Rose, so that's her name."

"You know Rose?" Jeff stood holding his neck and stared at him in disbelief, this bastard was actually trying to kill him. "Long blonde hair, smiles a lot for no reason at all?" And he was going to kill Jeff because of a stupid girl, wait he knows Rose?! "Do you know her!?" For some reason Jeff felt angry that he knew her.

"That sounds like her, her hair is the color of the sun and her smile is as bright, while her voice and kindness are warm," he spoke gently in her tune. "She is a lovely sunshine."

Those words are Jeff’s own thoughts, how can Slenderman say them with so much ease how can he accept that he's getting soft for a pathetic clumsy girl when Jeff himself was trying so hard to deny it. "How the hell did you meet her, where you planning to eat her?" Slemderman was not taking his kill.

"I do _not_ want to eat her," he said in her voice as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I never wanted to eat her, as I said before if you take my sunshine away I'll eat-"

"YOUR SUNSHINE IF ANYTHING SHES MY SUNSHINE! SHE CARES FOR ME, SHE MAY BE CLUMBSY AND A IDIOT AND STRAIGHT FOWARD WITH WORDS, BUT SHE CARES FOR ME MORE THAN SHE'LL EVER CARE FOR YOU!! Jeff snapped and shouted. Why was he so angry? "IM THE ONE THAT SAVED HER, IM PROTECTING HER SO IF SHE BELONGS TO ANYONE, ITS ME. ROSE IS MINE!!"

The woods were quite besides Jeff’s heavy gasping, what was he rambling about? He didn’t understand why he was so upset that Slenderman called Rose his ‘sunshine’. Did he just say Rose was his? But that true isn’t it she was his kill, he belonged to him but there was more he didn’t understand about himself. Why did he feel so uncomfortably warm when he hugged her, and not in the sexual way, no he didn’t want to dirty Rose like that. Despite the fact he did get turn on imagining Rose try to kill him earlier he preferred being hugged by her and hearing how much she cared for him, he just wanted to stay in her warm arms, but why?

"Why haven't you killed her," Slenderman asked him.

Looking at the ground Jeff muttered, "I can't."

"You can't? Or you won't?" Rose’s voice asked.

Running a hand through my hair Jeff groaned, "I don't know, I feel like I want to sometimes but it feels different like I can't, that if I do kill her something bad will happen." Why was he talking about this to him? Sure, Slenderman was one of the few people he talk to but this isn't something Jeff would speak of with him. "I've basically known her for two days and I can't get her out my head and now because I know how she is, that's she's willing to talk to me that she doesn't wince at every movement I do, I don't mind wasting my time being around her. I don't know what's happening to me, and I just can't let this just happen like if its normal, it’s not. I'm Jeff the Killer I need to kill her, I need to because if I don’t- if I don't she-" Jeff was having a hard time speaking and his vision blurred"She- she's going to become afraid of me like everyone else." Jeff began rubbing his eyes, was he fucking crying?!

**_'Rose afraid of you? Why would you care of she's afraid of me-'_**  

The image of his father frighten by him appeared in his mind.

**_'Why would you care-'_ **

 Then his brother Liu appeared trying to get away from, terrified at me at his appearance. 

**_'What does it matter if she’s scared of you, you have me-_  '**

The image Jeff least wanted to remember appeared, unlike his father or Liu his mother wasn't afraid of him, she was disgusted by him. She hated the very sight of him, when she would see him she would avoid eye contact ever since Jeff had come out of the hospital. He wasn't her _perfect_ little boy anymore, he was a disgusting monster that she hated to come in contact with. 

**_‘Who cares if she finds you disgusting or hates you, we have each other. Remember Jeff we are beautiful we don’t need her, we will kill her like we did with mother-‘_ **

“NO! ROSE ISN’T LIKE HER! SHE IS NOT LIKE MY MOTHER; SHE’S KIND AND WARM! ROSE IS NOT AFRAID OF ME! I AM NOT DISGUSTING TO HER! SHE’S MINE!” Jeff was shocked by his own words that screamed out of his lips. He knew nothing of how Rose really felt about him but deep down he wished his words were true.

"Jeff," her voice rang his ears. "You care about what she thinks, don’t you? Being called a friend by someone as kind like her is a feeling you can't explain."

"Yes," He looked at nothing in particular when he said this, feeling the warmness spread inside him as he thought of her calling him her friend with a smile. “It’s a warm feeling.”

Slenderman unexpectedly grabbed Jeff’s face with his white oversized bony hand making Jeff look at him, "You're actually smiling." He pulled Jeff closer to him, "You don't only see her as a friend, do you. You want much more don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff pulled away from him.

"You aren't aware?" He questioned. "I have heard that human males tend to fall first and at first sight without realizing, that must explain why you're so frustrated and why your hormone levels are high."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jeff crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "But you're pissing me off, you hear!" Glaring at him Jeff was curious how he met Rose. "How did you meet her?"

"Here in these woods, she was with her grandmother hunting; the woods belong to her grandmother's late husband she said," he spoke with her voice that got higher in pitch. "She somehow realized I was watching her and she began talking out loud to me, she comes out here around this time of year and makes frequent visits in the summer. She said she lived in Wapato, Washington and came here to hunt with her grandmother, ever since then I waited for her to come and talk to me. She always leaves an animal she hunted herself for me."

"Rose hunts?" That came to a surprise to Jeff, he could imagine Granny but her that’s unimaginable.

"Yes, and it’s one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see, even when she takes a life she is warm," he said as her voice sounded mesmerized. "She should come soon, would you come too?"

Jeff stayed quiet for a moment.

**_'Looks like she’s not so innocent as you’d think she’d be.'_ **

He ignored the comment in his head and smirked "I guess I have no choice." That’s something Jeff would like to see. "So, you still planning on eating me if I kill her."

"I will if you do but I won't since you won't," a mouth reappeared on Slenderman’s face and it smiled.

"You sound confident I won’t."

"You care for her," he whispered in unfamiliar voice Jeff never heard before, it sounded lonely. "She's a sunshine you need."

o-o-o-o-o

It had gotten dark when Jeff had gotten back, as usual he was going to get into the house through the window, but the front door was looking more appealing. As he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, to his surprise it was unlocked. Opening the door, He walked inside and locked it, Jeff couldn’t believe they left it open. Turning the lights on to the living room, his heart almost jumped out of his chest freezing like a deer in headlights. Granny was on one of the couches with a rifle in her hand.

"Oh, hello Jeffy I was making sure no one else walked in," she smiled as she stood and placed the weapon in a closet. "Rose was worried and insisted to leave the door open for you, she was waiting for you, but she fell asleep on the couch again," looking at the couch next to me their she laid. "Take her to her room sweetie and watch over her tonight. Sleep well." Granny said as she yawned and went to Roses parents room where Jeff assume were the little brat was asleep already. These two are too trusting he thought.

Looking down at her Jeff smiled picking her up in a reverse piggy-back ride, he placed her arms lazily over his shoulders and picked her up from her bottom wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked up the stairs with her. Laying her down in her bed Jeff yawned and crawled into bed next to her, talk about a heavy sleeper. Next to her he faced the ceiling and noticed movement, realizing it was the cat Kenta he turned towards Rose and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Jeff inhaled her scent as he made sure he wasn't hurting her hands, signing in satisfaction he ran his left hand through her hair and buried his face in her neck.

She was so warm.

"My sunshine."

 


End file.
